Mudfur
|pastaffie = LionClan (Modern) , TigerClan (Modern) |death=Unidentified illness |postdeath = StarClan |namest = Kit: Apprentice Warrior: Medicine Cat Apprentice: Medicine Cat: |namesl = ''Unknown Unknown Mudfur Mudfur Mudfur |familyt = Mate: Kits: Daughter: |familyl = Brightsky (formerly) Three unnamed kits Leopardstar |mentor = Brambleberry |apps = Petaldust, Mothwing Category:Mentors |precededby1 = Brambleberry |succeededby1 = Mothwing |position1 = Medicine Cat |livebooks = Yellowfang's Secret, Crookedstar's Promise, Firestar's Quest, Into the Wild, Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour, Return to the Clans, Midnight, Moonrise, Dawn |deadbooks = Sunset, The Sight, Dark River, Night Whispers, Mistystar's Omen }} Mudfur is a lean, long haired, mottled, light brown tom with a pale belly, and wide shoulders. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Crookedstar's Promise :Mudfur is a RiverClan warrior. Along with the rest of his Clanmates, he helps to repair the destroyed camp after the storm. When ThunderClan takes Sunningrocks, Mudfur, along with Brightsky, race into the camp for more information. :Mudfur is mentioned to have spotted Stormkit and Oakkit when they snuck out of camp, then escorted them back to camp in a cross manner. The next day, Stormkit falls from the stepping stones into the water. Mudfur saves him, gripping him by the scruff, and swims back to shore. Everyone around is anxious with worry, but Mudfur doesn't speak or set him down. He just continues taking him to camp. As he gets there, Brambleberry sees, and Mudfur puts him down, saying that Stormkit had fallen and hit a stepping-stone. He takes Stormkit to Brambleberry's den upon her request. :After Stormkit comes out of the nursery, he is seen lying in the sun with Cedarpelt. Upon seeing him, Mudfur clambers to his paws and greets him, saying it's good to see him up and about. Petalkit says that Rainflower wouldn't let them go in, and Mudfur comments that she was worried he was too sick. :Mudfur is distraught when Brightsky and three of their kits die. Upon her death, Crookedjaw notes that he looks much, much older. Only one kit survives: his daughter, Leopardkit. It is said that during Brightsky's vigil, he chased his Clanmates away from his mate and put his kits at her belly. :When RiverClan confronts ThunderClan and demands a fight for Sunningrocks, Mudfur stops them and says he wishes to fight alone with one other ThunderClan warrior, Adderfang, who is the acting deputy. He defeats Adderfang and wins Sunningrocks back for his Clan. :When he goes back to camp to have his wounds treated by Brambleberry, Crookedjaw says the situation was a sign of cowardice as his other Clanmates just stood and watched while two cats fought each other. Hailstar and the rest of the Clan agree and declare that RiverClan would not do it again. Mudfur then asks to become a medicine cat, as he was no longer interested in fighting, saying that he has unsheathed his claws too many times. He is accepted as Brambleberry's apprentice, though she admits she was hoping one of the apprentices would want to become a medicine cat. Crookedjaw realizes that he is still grieving for Brightsky. Yellowfang's Secret :Mudpaw is introduced to Yellowfang and the other medicine cats at the Moonstone. He is Brambleberry's new apprentice. He is excited about his first Moonstone visit, and queries Barkpaw and Yellowfang about what it is like. Firestar's Quest : In the Original Arc Fire and Ice : Forest of Secrets : Rising Storm :Mudfur, alongside Cinderpelt, assits in caring for the ThunderClan cats who were hurt in the fire, and is seen trying to get Willowpelt's kits into licking honey for their throats, which had been damaged by the smoke. A Dangerous Path : The Darkest Hour :He is mentioned as a warrior when Firestar, Ravenpaw and Graystripe infiltrate the TigerClan camp, as one of the few RiverClan warriors in the clearing of cats. Oddly enough, Firestar thinks that both medicine cats aren't there, and wonders at the significance, despite Mudfur being in the clearing. He, along with Barkface, Cinderpelt, Fernpaw and Littlecloud, help heal the cats in the battle against BloodClan. In the New Prophecy Arc Midnight :Mudfur takes Mothwing, a young warrior, as his apprentice. His choice is controversial, as Mothwing was born a rogue. He reports at the Gathering that he will not take her to the Moonstone until he finds a sign showing StarClan's approval. He finds a moth's wing outside his den and takes it as a sign. Soon, he takes Mothwing to the Moonstone. Moonrise : Dawn :Mudfur is seen dying so Mothwing goes to ThunderClan, who had left their camp and were living at the Sunningrocks, with an urgent call to Leafpaw, telling her that Mudfur is ill. Frostfur and Speckletail, who stay behind before the Great Journey, say they will take care of him, but Leopardstar says there is no need, because Mudfur is on his way to join StarClan. :As he is dying, Mudfur begs Cinderpelt to let him die peacefully. Cinderpelt gives him a very large amount of poppy seeds, so much that Leafpaw wonders if Cinderpelt wants Mudfur to sleep his way to StarClan. He succumbs to his illness just before the Clans leave on the Great Journey, leaving Mothwing as RiverClan's medicine cat. Loudbelly and Shadepelt are also too old and wish to sit vigil for Mudfur, staying behind. Tawnypelt, Crowpaw, Squirrelpaw, Brambleclaw, and Stormfur later wonder if Mudfur's death is the sign of Midnight's prophecy, that a dying warrior would show the way. The sign is later proven to be a meteorite. Sunset :Mudfur appears in a dream to Leafpool asking her to take a message to Mothwing telling her where to find catmint, as greencough is in the camp and a RiverClan elder, later revealed to be Heavystep, is ill. Mudfur asks himself if he did the right thing, choosing Mothwing as his apprentice, and seems confused about the sign. Because Berrykit has lost his tail in a foxtrap, Leafpool does not give the message to Mothwing immediately, waiting until the Moonpool visit. Mothwing does not turn up, and when Leafpool shares tongues with StarClan later, Mudfur is seen staring at his paws. In the Power of Three Arc The Sight :When Jaypaw decides to walk in Willowpaw's dreams, he sees Mudfur, who is praising the younger medicine cat for her work using words to heal one of her Clanmates, Dapplepaw, from a stomachache. He warns Willowpaw about the Twolegs and their kits upstream from RiverClan, and the young apprentice promises to relay the message to her mentor, Mothwing. ''Dark River :When Jaypaw spies on Willowpaw at the Moonpool, Mudfur comes to her in a dream, warning her that there will soon be danger for RiverClan. In the Omen of the Stars Arc ''Night Whispers :In the prologue, Mudfur, with Lionheart and Oakheart, are seen coming into the glade to interrupt a conversation going on between Bluestar, Sagewhisker, Fernshade and Yellowfang. :He is seen again with Graypool at the Moonpool in Willowshine's dream. He says that they must stand alone, and then agrees with Graypool to let Willowshine tell Mothwing, saying that she is a medicine cat, and she will protect her Clanmates through the terrible battle. In the Tigerstar and Sasha Arc Return to the Clans :Mudfur is introduced to Sasha, Hawk, and Moth in the RiverClan camp and patches up the rip that Hawk has in his ear. In the Novellas Mistystar's Omen In the [[Warriors App|''Warriors App]] :It is revealed that Mudfur's mate is Brightsky and his daughter is Leopardstar. Trivia *He is mistakenly described as the WindClan medicine cat in the prologue of Night Whispers. *He is mentioned as a warrior in The Darkest Hour. *Mudfur was mistakenly shown as a solid colored cat with a white muzzle, a white tail tip, and a white stripe on his forehead in Return To The Clans. *In Mistystar's Omen, it is mentioned that Mudfur stayed behind in the old forest because he'd grown too old to travel. However, Mudfur died before the journey to the lake even began. *In Yellowfang's Secret, he is mistakenly said to be an apprentice when he decides to become a Medicine Cat, not a warrior, and he is also depicted as a young cat despite being older than Yellowfang. Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Brightsky: (formerly) Daughter: :Leopardstar: Kits: :Three kits: Deceased, Verified StarClan members Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:Males Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Medicine Cats Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Minor Character Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:TigerClan (Modern) Cat Category:Return to the Clans characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Warriors Category:Medicine Cat Apprentices Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:Mistystar's Omen characters